Halloween with Grandma and Mukuro
by Kajune
Summary: When Hibari is forced back to his old house, he ends up celebrating a Grandma-style Halloween, but this time, he has Mukuro to share the agony. 6918
1. Kazuko and Miho

**Title** : Halloween with Grandma and Mukuro

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre **: Romance / Family

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness. OCs.

**Summary** : When Hibari is forced back to his old house, he ends up celebrating a Grandma-style Halloween, but this time, he has Mukuro to share the agony. 6918

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuko and Miho<strong>

* * *

><p>The day couldn't get anymore worse for Hibari, who had been spending so much time in a life he had always wanted, only to end up having his grandmother recover from illness and request that he returns home.<p>

As a child, Hibari spent most of his time with his father's mother, Kazuko. Although she was caring and loved him dearly, maybe even more than his often-absent parents did, she was also very creative. Most children his age would of loved a grandmother full of colorful ideas for costumes and parties, but Hibari wasn't like most others, in fact, the idea of a grandmother with such imagination made him disgusted, and very ashamed.

Halloween has always been one of Hibari's least favorite holidays. Besides the streets being crowded up with poorly-dressed children, his grandmother would make him wear very odd costumes every year, one which he clearly remembers as being a vampire with pink lipstick and green bat-wings.

She would always make him leave the house to go fetch some candy. To his dismay, neighbors never found his costumes a tiny bit gruesome or frightening, but very adorable and sometimes the best. Everytime would he come home with a pumpkin full of candies and sweets, which his grandmother would attempt to eat, if not send them somewhere far.

He has always wondered where most of it went.

By the age of 10, Hibari left Kazuko when her condition went for the worst. The chocolates were never to blame. Against his parents' wishes, he went to live on his own in a town called Namimori. For 6 years he has lived the life he constantly desired, caring little for the sudden death of his parents during that time. As the most fearsome around, no one ever dared to disobey him or force him against his will.

Except for one.

To his own surprise, Hibari had gained a rival. A foreign student from an enemy school, had been able to fight him and reach a draw. Despite having not lost, or yet to lose a fight for the first time, there was a feeling that told him the other had been holding back; a sign of underestimating, if not mocking.

Rokudo Mukuro, a mysterious figure from Italy with a group of delinquents under his command, much like Hibari has. For fun, he would have them cause havoc in Namimori, and obviously Hibari would take it all as a direct offense against him, thus taking action immediately and successfully.

Compared to himself, those that follow Mukuro like dogs bound by a leech are weak, but in no way does Hibari view his new rival as someone on the same level as them. Which is why he dreams of fighting the sadistic one, hoping to one day rip his smile off his face.

Before that could happen, however, Hibari received a phone call from a hospital on the day he decided to settle the score, telling him that his grandmother had recovered, and requested to have him back at their old house. In his silent fury, Hibari reluctantly left his beloved old-styled house on a school day without giving a reason, unaware that by doing so, he drew the attention of Mukuro himself.

He got stalked.

By the time he got on a bus, the amused Mukuro finally revealed his presence with a ticket in hand. Oh how much Hibari wanted to attack him right then and there, but couldn't. Not in front of so many people inside such a small area.

He is told that Mukuro simply wants to tag along, to stay besides the most interesting person he has ever come across. Though not flattered by the statement, Hibari knows he can do nothing about it at this point, and while restraining his body to the max, he forces an agreement in which Mukuro does as told.

Hibari becomes surprised when the delighted teenager accepts without delay.

* * *

><p><em>On the bus...<em>

* * *

><p>Apart from the little giggles from the two children sitting near the back with their mother, the bus was rather quiet. The atmosphere was in no way tense, but no one chose to make a sound. It has been half an hour since Mukuro announced his appearance, and as much as he would prefer to throw him out the window, Hibari angrily decided to behave himself and also made a sort of deal.<p>

Sitting in front of him is the person in question, being unexpectedly quiet and still for someone quite like his grandmother. To think that he'll be hanging around with two similarly creative people for an unknown amount of time makes Hibari's head spin painfully.

At least there is peace where he is now, but how long will it last, he is unsure.

He hasn't been on a bus for about 6 years.

The roads are rather empty, not too full of vehicles needing to get to somewhere far. A few people can be spotted walking along the streets, paying little attention to the big bus carrying the unfortunate Head Perfect of Namimori Junior High.

Hibari isn't sitting next to the window, another young man is. He is on the right side of the bus, 6 seats away from the back. Every seat is full, occupied by people reading, sleeping or simply staring straight ahead.

There is nothing wrong with such peace, but while knowing he is going somewhere he hoped never to return to, Hibari slightly feels the urge to fill this time by satisfying his curiosity. Mukuro is clearly joining the trip, whether he wants him to or not. Knowing this as well, he has no choice but to speak.

"Mukuro."

His voice draws a bit of attention, having cut through the silent air like a dagger. The little boy and girl are still playing around, happy with what they are doing despite their surroundings. Mukuro turns round and looks behind his seat, enough for Hibari to see a part of his spotless face.

"How old are you?"

He never got to know. He never bothered to know. Age never meant anything to him. Until now, does he realize that it was something odd for him not to be aware of, considering how obsessed he seems with defeating the other at full power. Though never would he admit that his new desire _might_ have gone as far as obsession.

"15."

"What?"

Taller, possibly stronger and more skilled in languages, Mukuro turns out to be a year younger than Hibari. Never would he expect the teenager to actually be such a disturbing opponent. If he had lost their first and only fight to date, Hibari would have of had a new reason to be utterly humiliated. This new information strengthens his desire to win the next battle quite a lot.

"And you?"

Mukuro asks back.

"That is none of your concern."

"As you wish. Kufufu."

Out of all the people Hibari has met in Namimori, Mukuro is by far the only one never intimidated by his cold comebacks and deadly aura. He has always managed to smile through every situation, and deal with it flawlessly.

Nothing has been able to put him under pressure, stress, or anger. It is a curious thing what exactly keeps him so optimistic like this. Tempted though, Hibari chooses not to ask questions about the wonders of Mukuro's mind, for he doesn't want to get too close to the one man he wants dead by his own hands.

Back to where they started now.

The silence back, the giggles are clear, and Mukuro has resumed facing forward as Hibari is left to think of what to do or say next. Seeing as it makes him look strange to keep on talking to someone with a fruity hairstyle, Hibari decides to bare with the understanding that he is going back to Hell...to Grandma Kazuko.

* * *

><p><em>An hour and a half later...<em>

* * *

><p>The bus stops at a familiar station, and people slowly get off one by one. Mukuro manages to exit before Hibari, still smiling his trademark smile as if everything about today is very glorious. That maybe true for Mukuro, but for Hibari, everything is the exact opposite.<p>

Upon getting down from the bus, Hibari makes his way straight for the house he knows how to get to better than anywhere else. This skill was picked up from his constant walks around neighborhoods, asking for candy during Halloween and giving out party invitations during Christmas and New Years day. Hibari ignores Mukuro completely as he walks, slightly hoping that the latter feels offended for once.

As should-be expected, the other begins to follow him - according to his senses - and without any signs of distress.

Unbelievable.

For about 20 minutes, a fixed gap is maintained between the two as Hibari walks ahead, making no sound what-so-ever while going past recognizable houses. All he can think about is a way to leave his grandmother once and for all, and sadly because she is still someone precious, he can't go and use 'extreme measures' to get away from his last living blood relative.

Not that he isn't capable, but he just isn't willing.

At last they arrive in front of a well-kept house, still looking the same as it did 6 years ago. The reason for this is obvious. Grandma Kazuko has a niece, who, under the request of Hibari's father, was to take care of things should anything happen to Kazuko. She must of been at this house the whole time as part of her duty.

Since Hibari left before she could arrive from Osaka, he wasn't taken in to be raised.

Assuming she is currently with Kazuko who might still be at the hospital, Hibari proceeds to enter the memory-bringer, only to stop when Mukuro suddenly speaks.

"So, this is your house, Hibari Kyoya?"

Aside from not wanting any company on his trip, gaining questions about the life he abandoned angers him greatly. What Mukuro is seeing and will see later on are things Hibari never wants back into his life again, but has no choice but to accept them all.

Speaking of which, why hasn't he just attacked Mukuro now that hardly anyone is around and they are in the open? Realizing the opportunity, Hibari brings out a tonfa and turns round, glaring at Mukuro.

"Leave."

Before he manages to charge straight at the surprised opponent of his, a familiar voice shouts at him from behind. The voice of a young woman who he rarely got to meet in his childhood.

"Kyoya-kun~! Welcome home!"

Slowly looking over his shoulder, Hibari can see his grandmother's niece, named Miho, standing by the opened door looking delighted to see him. Like last time they met, her hair is chin length, pure black. Similar to himself, her skin is white and seemingly still as flawless as Mukuro's. She is visibly thin and has light-blue eyes.

As expected of someone quite young, she is wearing a white tank top and blue shorts, with no socks or shoes. When they last saw each other, Miho was 17 years old, meaning she is 23 right now. Though she isn't as annoying as Hibari's grandmother, she is quite supportive of her actions and this has led to more terrible experiences for him.

Like the house itself, she is someone he doesn't want to return to.

"Ah! You brought a friend over with you?" She says, her eyes now stuck on the smiling, blue-haired teenager. "Wonderful! My name is Takaki Miho, nice to meet you."

"As do I, hold the pleasure of meeting Hibari Kyoya's relative." Mukuro proudly replies, sounding as if he truly was invited in the first place.

"Well then, come in, Aunt Kazuko is waiting."

Miho happily tells them as she rushes back into the house, probably to inform her aunt of their arrival. Hibari briefly sends Mukuro a death glare - which he notices - and turns to look fully at the house. Somehow he feels that he will be staying here longer than he would have hoped to.

How terrible.

"Kufufu. Family reunions are wonderful, aren't they?" Mukuro mockingly asks, with a soft tone. His own miss-matched eyes are glued to the fine-looking house.

Since he is right outside his old house, and is awaited by his two relatives, Hibari hesitantly continues to walk, knowing full well that getting rid of Mukuro now is just too late.

Might as well see what is installed for him.


	2. Settling Down

**Title** : Halloween with Grandma and Mukuro

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

><p><strong>Settling Down<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything is still the same.<p>

He has been gone for six years and he can still remember the color of the walls, the decorations of plants and paintings, and the path that leads to the lounging room. As expected, he and Mukuro are greeted by the sight of an old woman sitting on a couch. Her hair is curly and gray, her skin is white like her grandson, and her clothes are colorful almost like a rainbow.

The only fault on it is the blanket around her shoulders, which one frail hand is holding onto protectively. Hibari remembers it as the blanket he used to use while he lived here. Now that he's back, he plans to not even touch it for the memories it will bring.

Just being in this house again, and he can feel everything 'coming back' to him.

Grandma Kazuko and Miho turn to look at the two teenagers, smiles still clear on their faces. There has been little changes made to how his grandmother looks over the years, which surprises Hibari, considering how ill she was the day he left. Miho has changed clearly, just like himself; though her personality is apparently the same, going by how lively she appeared and how eager she was to tell of their arrival.

"Kyoya-kun!" Kazuko happily calls, her voice still the same as before. She extends an arm to the serious-looking relative of hers, obviously unconcerned of the look that doesn't show any sign of happiness. She has always been unaware of how annoying she can be to Hibari.

"Look Aunty, Kyoya-kun has brought in his friend!" Miho announces.

Hibari's eyebrow twitches upon hearing Mukuro being referred to as 'a friend' of his, when in reality their relationship has gone in the total opposite direction. Telling them won't make things better of course, so Hibari refrains himself from doing so.

Kazuko's eyes turn towards the taller teenager, and a more delighted smile pops up. "Oh, wonderful! What is your name, young boy?" She asks.

Mukuro, against Hibari's unheard wishes, steps forward and proudly gives an answer. He very much finds this all amusing, and Hibari can only hope that this will change soon. "My name is Rokudo Mukuro, a pleasure it is to meet you." Like a gentleman, the leader of Kokuyo High bows down, that confident grin still there without a doubt.

"Mukuro-kun? What a lovely name!" Kazuko comments. "Oh now, come give Granny a hug, Kyoya-kun." Both arms are extended, and while Miho watches in anticipation, Hibari can only look at his grandmother with disgust.

Mukuro, on the other hand, can only rise up straightly and fight off the urge to laugh.

How adorable.

"No." Hibari loudly states, unwilling to break his own pride over something as small as this. She may be family, but Hibari has already abandoned her and all the rest without a second thought since he was a child. He may be in no position to do so again, but he is determined to at least prevent himself from doing something ridiculous, especially with Mukuro near by.

"Come now, just a hug."

Only a fool would of forgotten about Kazuko's lack of concern or understanding in rejections, and so Hibari berates himself. Most of his childhood was much like Hell because of this behavior. If she didn't have it, she would be more like ordinary grandmothers and maybe, Hibari would of had a better life.

Though the idea of running away may still have been the same.

To tell her off again would earn him nothing, but to obey and listen would put him through shame. He is unsure of which to choose, mostly because he doesn't want to choose either, but that isn't the case right now.

Hibari glares at his smiling grandmother, disturbed by her in everyway. She may not be ugly, but she is in someways stupid, naive, disrespectful and downright annoying. These traits his parents did not share, but that has never made him anymore happy. The Hibari household has never been a delight-filled family.

Suddenly, Kazuko coughs out loudly. Her hands cover her mouth while Miho looks at her concerned, trying to help anyway possible. Right then did the feeling of relief sweep over Hibari, but at the sametime, a minor feeling of guilt also came. This has always happened when he was younger, and he, even now, regrets ever feeling guilty.

"If you are ill, you should not be here." Hibari coldly claims.

Miho hears this and turns to him, still looking a bit desperate as Kazuko remains leaning forward, seemingly not about to cough again anytime soon.

"It's okay, Kyoya-kun. This is only temporary." She tells him, not knowing how unhappy it makes him.

"That's right!" Kazuko's voice adds loudly. As if she wasn't an old lady, she springs back up and smiles at the two teenagers, slightly sending shivers up Hibari's spine, due to bringing back memories of times when she would suddenly become energetic. "The doctor said a week it will last. If you don't mind, Kyoya-kun, look after me during that time, will you?"

A week.

Hibari was requested - if not demanded - to stay by his grandmother's side for a week. What could make this worse is Mukuro agreeing to stay should he be offered to.

"I wouldn't mind staying as well." Mukuro happily says, possibly aware that he has just officially made Hibari's life a living Hell again.

"Splendid!" Kazuko rises to her feet in seconds, like someone who just sat on a needle, so much that even Mukuro is visibly surprised. Her arms are up in the air, the blanket now fallen off. The colors of her dress finally match that of a rainbow.

So not right.

"Do stay." Miho adds with a smile.

Just like that, a moment of crisis for his relatives is gone and now Hibari is the one to suffer some agony. One could blame it on karma, but Hibari doesn't have the will to do so. He can only try and pretend being happy, as if Mukuro's presence will not cause him not to have as good of a time as he thought.

This is going to be rough.

* * *

><p><em>A moment later...<em>

* * *

><p>Hibari was drawn into sitting next to his grandmother, somewhat reuniting him with his blanket by being closer to it, but daring not to touch. She hasn't changed at all, unlike himself. There maybe some coughs here and there, but other than that, the lively lady and mother of his father is still present, right in this very house as usual.<p>

This isn't a good thing for Hibari at all.

Miho and Mukuro have left the room, with the former dragging the latter into a tour around the house. He truly does plan on staying, which means he'll end up living in this house with Hibari. The desire to leave before that happens exists inside the Head Perfect, but the will to move is gone. He can only glare.

"My dear Kyoya-kun!"

Her arms wrap themselves around her only grandson, frustrating him without knowing. The good thing about this is there are no witnesses, but it still manages to tear down the pride of the 16 year-old teenager.

"My little chicken mummy!"

A title Hibari earned from one of his grandmother's costumes, which was an ordinary-looking mummy decorated to be more chicken-like. It was said to be the most wonderful costume by neighbors on the day he wore it. Only that time did he require _two_ pumpkin heads to carry the sweets.

Again, half of it was sent somewhere else.

As the hug grows a tiny bit tighter, Hibari can already feel himself suffocating. How humiliating.

"Granny loves you so much!"

A kiss is roughly placed on top of Hibari's head, and only then does he push her off forcibly. He pants with eyes of hatred directed at the shameless old person. Definitely, will his hair get boiled in hot water for that.

"You've grown!" She proudly says, as if that hasn't been obvious even without seeing him again. "My my, Granny's got to make _bigger_ costumes now!"

Just as he expected, that same every-year routine is to continue.

Only this time, may Mukuro share the suffering.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>Miho is good at explaining the ways of each room, although not in great detail due to her eagerness to keep moving on, it is still enough to tell Mukuro things he never would of known if he hadn't come. The past of Hibari, his most fearsome rival, was something considered interesting not long after they met.<p>

To recruit someone into his gang of followers, Mukuro would always look into their history first. Some end up revealing it by themselves, others tell him when asked. As for Hibari, it seemed he was a giant metal wall preventing such things from getting revealed.

He truly found that amusing. How Hibari managed to be so secretive despite how he's always in the open, exposed, for all to see and know of. Though Mukuro's own past is a mystery to everyone but his two longest followers, he is not as mysterious as to be able to hide that he isn't a human with a normal past, if one can still say that he is human.

When it comes to Hibari, there are just so many possibilities concerning what life he grew up in. While his cruelty towards students of his school and members of his group say he grew up neglected, his kindness towards small animals say he grew up in the woods if not once had many pets as a child.

Never had Mukuro managed to make a single guess, and after coming to what seems to be an unwanted past, he learns that he has been far more wrong than he thought he was.

Besides having an unusually energetic grandmother, the house Hibari supposedly grew up in is rather nice. Everything is in order, the rooms are all perfect sizes. There is everything required in each room, such as there's a table in the kitchen fit for four people. Some people Mukuro know don't even have that.

When Miho takes him to see the bedrooms upstairs, Mukuro is left stunned by the sight of Hibari's former bedroom. There is a double bed, with light-blue sheets and puffy-looking pillows. The room is white, and there is one window. There are also wardrobes and a desk possibly for homework in one corner.

The room was of any normal child or teenager, with a peaceful atmosphere that represented no evilness or any sign of unusual behavior. It made Mukuro feel...glad.

"There are three bedrooms, mind sharing this one with Kyoya-kun?"

For the first time, does Mukuro look at someone in disbelief. No, he doesn't want to, but it very much looks like he doesn't have a choice.

He should of been more aware of how bumpy this trip will get.

It's his fault for not thinking thoroughly.


	3. Mukuro's Concerns

**Title** : Halloween with Grandma and Mukuro

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro's Concerns<strong>

* * *

><p>For quite sometime were Hibari and Mukuro kept separate by the two female relatives. Though this wasn't intentional, it still lasted for a few hours. When they finally got to see each other again, it was by the bottom of the staircase where Hibari is now standing, his back leaned against the wall with his eyes looking up slightly.<p>

Before calling Miho to assist her in cooking, Grandma Kazuko had told Hibari everything that was going to happen during this week. Some of them were things he used to do last time they were together, while others were things he couldn't even dream of ever participating in.

Strangely, if not sadly, she never mentioned Mukuro.

Speaking of the human from Hell, he has just come down from upstairs and is quick to spot his so-called 'friend'. A look of amusement is still there, even though he is carrying bad news that eventually, Hibari will find out about without him having to tell.

"I must say, you have a wonderful house, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro admits, hoping mostly to take away the gloominess that doesn't suit the other.

"Go away." Hibari mutters.

"Kufufu. Please be polite, it isn't nice to be so cold towards guests." Though Mukuro said something true, and wanted Hibari to listen, he wasn't disturbed to have a tonfa suddenly swung at him, only by reflexes did he manage to avoid it.

As much as he doesn't like having that weapon always coming so close to his throat, he prefers to have it constantly coming instead of having Hibari stand there, arms down, looking so hopeless. He did fear that things would turn out this way, believing Hibari to hide his past mainly out of dislike for it.

Mukuro doesn't like what he is seeing, and is painfully aware that his very own presence is making things worse.

"Time to eat~!" Miho's voice announces with joy.

Although he can see that Hibari is struck by some form of despair, Mukuro has no choice but to taunt him into going to the kitchen, where his relatives are. He doesn't want to make a bad impression of either of them, show a bit of their true colors, but since he is who he is anyway, he really has no other option.

"Come and eat, Kyoya-kun."

The suffix slipped off his tongue and gave him a new sensation. He has never referred to Hibari anything besides his full name, which the latter has clearly been okay with. Calling him anything else and it'll surely make him mad. Which is why immediately after, Mukuro rushes into the kitchen and successfully leads his rival into the same room, where the two ladies tell him what to do next.

Maybe this trip really will be troublesome, seeing as how Mukuro might lose the Hibari he once knew.

That he seriously doesn't want.

* * *

><p>The food was wonderfully made, a sign of great skill. Judging by how only Miho is wearing an apron, one can assume that Kazuko simply told her what to do and didn't do anything herself, obviously because of her age. While three of them had happily enjoyed the food, Hibari didn't eat any.<p>

Both Miho and Kazuko expressed concern in their own ways about this, but Hibari paid them no attention. As a way to bring back the life in him, Mukuro revealed where he was told to sleep, and just like that, Hibari became furious but nonetheless, 'alive'.

While Mukuro could only laugh a bit at the reaction he quite expected, Miho and Kazuko tried explaining things so that Hibari would calm down. In Mukuro's opinion, what they said only made it all sound much worse; although at the sametime understandable, it was not very comforting for the Head of Perfects.

Lunch went by considerably well, and while everyone didn't find anything besides Hibari's outburst as something big, Mukuro noticed that Kazuko never once looked at him directly.

He found that strange, but chose not to think about it.

After sometime, Hibari began telling Mukuro how he should sleep on the sofa or on the floor, as it suits him. Nothing was said back cruelly, and most of the conversation was of Hibari angrily expressing his dislike towards sharing a bed with someone he calls 'sadistic' and 'idiotic'.

Mukuro will always admit that he is indeed sadistic, but he will never say the same about being an idiot.

Their little 'argument' soon goes as far as Hibari having Mukuro pinned to a wall, with a tonfa just below the jaw. Like someone who doesn't fear death or understands the dangerousness of his or hers situation, Mukuro just looks at Hibari with a smile. His arms by his sides and his back flat against the concrete, he appears as if he is in a completely fine state.

Hibari, on the other hand, continuously looks like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Kufufu. If you sincerely think I deserve to sleep like a dog then be my guest, but I'll also treat you with what I truly think of myself." Mukuro mockingly says.

"Shut up." Hibari harshly replies, the tonfa slightly forced against Mukuro's throat even more. "You came on your own free will, if you stay, sleep where you stand as told."

True to Hibari's words, he did come here because he chose to. He did it without letting anyone else know. However, he doesn't feel entirely comfortable with Hibari's poor view of him. To think he is just hiding what he truly thinks does bring some comfort, but when the subject is brought up in conversation, it seems partially clear that maybe, Hibari really does compare him to a dog.

Now that he must fix.

"I rather not, for I am more than just a human and less like a dog." Mukuro truthfully states, but before Hibari's inches-away lips could say more, Miho's voice alerts them again.

"Kyoya-kun, come out and buy some things with me!"

It takes Hibari a moment to finish glaring and suffocating Mukuro before he pulls away quickly, a look of hate still visible as always. The tonfas are hidden once more, and as Mukuro remains stuck to the wall, Hibari walks off. He is most likely desiring to stay out of the house for as much as possible, maybe escape even, and leave Mukuro to find out when exactly did he do so.

How entertaining.

The two Japanese individuals leave with Mukuro watching from the kitchen window. Miho is dancing her way ahead with a beautiful blue dress and brown slippers on. She is very much unlike Hibari, and is more like Hibari's grandmother, which is obviously something that makes the teenager feel more unhappy.

Mukuro can only hope that this doesn't get anymore worse, or the result of being here will be irreversible. Like Mukuro had said on the bus, he came so he can stay close to his amusing rival. Losing him, would be very painful.

In what way, he is yet to tell.

Time goes by slowly as the house finally becomes quiet and calm. The plates have already been washed and everything and everywhere else is spotless. Mukuro is slightly worried about what he's going to wear for a whole week, seeing as he only came with his school uniform. To use illusions and magic one up is insanely easy for him, but how will he explain the appearance of something new is the problem.

If he were to act as himself and use his many paths to make things go his way, it is unknown if it would make things better or worse. Minor illusions may do no harm, but to behave as if he, Rokudo Mukuro, has truly become a part of Hibari's old life might just annoy the raven to greater lengths. Nonetheless, Mukuro is tempted to use a bit of his illusions for tiny things, all the while hoping Hibari won't notice.

He really doesn't enjoy having his throat nearly crushed.

The clock ticks by, and before Mukuro knows it, an hour has already slipped past his grasp. Strangely, Hibari's grandmother is still upstairs, having yet to make a noise or do anything others can see, as her personality would cause her to. Curious, Mukuro heads up the staircase and goes towards her bedroom, only to spot her lying sideways on her bed, her back facing the door, and her body remaining very still.

For a moment, Mukuro reluctantly believes that maybe the worst has happened. Then, after carefully watching her, he finds no reason to worry over her just yet. Very steadily, can the motion of a chest expanding and contracting be seen; a sign of life. Mukuro is left to assume she is sleeping, considering that she isn't young like her niece.

With that, Mukuro leaves the slightly opened door alone and heads back down, before dropping onto the couch of the lounging room, the very same one Kazuko had been sitting on when he first saw her. Quickly, do his eyes spot a blanket on one end. It is nearly less than half his size, causing him to believe that it was once Hibari's.

Not being the idiot Hibari claims him to be, he is able to remember seeing Kazuko wearing it around her neck, with a protective hold on it. Mukuro smirks, and neatly folds the blanket until it is close to the size of a regular handkerchief. Before putting it on the low table in front of the couch, Mukuro brings it close to his nose and smells the unique smell of Hibari. A more gentle smile then appears on his charming face.

He truly is good at guessing.

As Hibari suggested him to do during bed time, Mukuro ends up falling asleep right where he resumes lying down, caring little that Hibari actually believes that dogs are those that sleep on such things.

There really are more mysteries to Hibari than one can imagine, and Mukuro is willing to discover them all.

That is one of the reasons why he came here anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Namimori Junior High and Kokuyo High have been rivals since the time of their foundation.<em>

_If it was a matter involving the city, the headmasters of the two schools would come to an understanding. On every other occasion, they would be at each other's throats. _

_The school full of discipline and order, would always make it to the list of the top schools in Japan, and purposely throw shame onto the school full of outlaws and gangsters. To show their gratitude for all the shame they get, Kokuyo High students would always attack the students of Namimori Junior High._

_It wasn't until 6 years ago, did a Kokuyo High student finally get beaten up by someone from their rival's place. _

_**Hibari Kyoya**_

_Out of nowhere, did a young boy appear and manage to single-handedly defeat a leader of a group of Kokuyo students, in what seemed to be a rather bloody battle. He had eyes that showed how seriously willing he was to do the same to every other offender._

_He was new to the city - the Namimori Junior High headmaster informed - who had apparently reserved a spot in his school for the child, in exchange for a promise._

_A promise to keep peace, as thought up by said boy. _

_For 6 years, was Namimori Junior High protected and disciplined by one teenager, who eventually met with the new leader of Kokuyo High during that time. His name was Rokudo Mukuro. _

_That was when the 'Battle of the Heads' began._

_Just outside the grounds of Hibari's precious school, he fought the strongest in Kokuyo High, and amazed all the viewers when the battle came to an absolute draw._

_Only he believed his opponent had been holding back._

_Neither sides looked completely exhausted. One was wielding a pair of tonfas while bearing an angry expression. The other was wielding a single trident while bearing an amused smile._

_Since then, most of the problems between the two schools were caused by Mukuro intentionally provoking Hibari to fight back by having Kokuyo High students under his command, cause noticeable havoc._

_It was a rivalry more fearsome than the one shared between the two headmasters, that lived for over 30 years._


	4. Trapped Once More

**Title** : Halloween with Grandma and Mukuro

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped Once More<strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari found it all too easy, the thought of escaping Miho's sight just by slipping through secret routes. For most of his childhood, he had learned of all the corners there are in this place, and although a few are now too small for him, he is still capable of leaving his father's cousin to become astounded upon finding herself suddenly alone.<p>

However, the thought of Mukuro being present in his grandmother's house right at this very moment, strongly discourages any attempt to make it back to Namimori; the only place he ever felt happy at, also the only place...where he had any real freedom. To simply allow the blue-haired a chance to do whatever he wants in a world that was thrown aside isn't going to happen. Should Hibari leave it for good again, a rival like Mukuro should do the same.

On top of that, the presence of his grandmother is also making Hibari even more reluctant to attempt another escape. Although a relative isn't someone held high in anyway, nor ever has been, a great difference in strength is incapable of tempting this chained teenager from doing the absolute easy thing.

The reason is painfully obvious and undeniable; they are _family_. Taught well in the importance of showing respect, having honor, and abiding by it as if it were in his blood, Hibari can never find himself willing to even _scratch_ his relatives cruelly.

Miho, at the meantime, is able to dance around as they walk along the streets. Her carefree nature is similar to her aunt, but luckily, she does truly lack the old woman's creativeness, a fact which Hibari is very vaguely grateful for. With the sun shining brightly above their heads, and the one in the lead feeling oh-so jolly, the pair quietly head for the first shop the non-chained-up one plans to go spending at. Of course, wherever she goes, it will be familiar to Hibari.

All...too...familiar.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

* * *

><p>Mukuro wakes up with a fright. His arms force the upper half of his body off the couch and up straight, as a look of shock appears on his face. Spotting the blanket on the table besides him, memories quickly rush over and reveal to him that, at the moment, he is currently safe and sound in his rival's former house.<p>

His _rival's_ former house.

As scary as the thought would be for any ordinary person, Mukuro is far from ordinary; it won't be wrong to even call him inhuman. In fact, that would be the best way to describe his identity as a living being. However, with 95% percent of the human population not being the type to believe in such a thing, Mukuro is more comfortable with being considered an 'equal' instead.

To be called a dog, is a very different story.

As lucky as he is to succeed in meeting Hibari's relatives and also be in their house, especially without Hibari's permission, Hibari is also just as lucky to be quite the exception when it comes to calling Mukuro things. If the insults ever lead up to his hairstyle, Mukuro will most likely be unable to forgive the Head of Perfects no matter what.

For now, have all of Hibari's ruthless statements said in his face been...acceptable.

Truly lucky, no?

Seeing as Hibari hasn't returned yet - judging by the unchanged quietness - and may not for a while, Mukuro chooses to get onto his feet and go to look out the kitchen window. Outside, everything seems so peaceful, even more than in any place in Namimori. It makes Mukuro wonder why Hibari so dislikes being here, a place he once lived in, as if it was a war zone.

One can understand that Hibari isn't the type to enjoy lively individuals, who are in this case...his relatives, but that still doesn't fully explain the look of hopelessness he had while he stood by the staircase. It gave the impression that he was doomed for eternity. Mukuro, very likely _is_ the main reason why such unhappiness exists, but wanting to learn more, more of what he would never of known should he have remained anywhere else, makes no clear plans of leaving soon.

If Mukuro _were_ to just slip away from this house with or without notice, Kazuko and Miho would likely feel distressed. To let that happen will definitely bring forth extra problems, with the current problems being how one such as himself is to cope with living here, and how he is to deal with Hibari's unpredictable mood changes.

All the new, possible problems, will also get dumped upon Hibari, since the departure of his sole rival would leave him alone. He strangely doubts this would actually please the Perfect, even if...

_Smash!_

Thanks to being so deep in thought, Mukuro barely manages to tilt his head sideways enough to fully dodge a tonfa, that was sent flying directly at his face through the window. Sheds of broken glass drop down, leaving a rather large zig-zagged hole in the area where they were formerly connected. A perfectly-straight line, slowly colored in red by fresh blood now appears on Mukuro's cheek, with the weapon in question partly stuck in the wall behind him.

From a distance, a frustrated Hibari with a large bag of groceries in one arm can be seen approaching the house, with the other arm empty as a result for having tried to _murder_ Mukuro. Cheerful Miho, packed with a few more bags, looks on in horror at what her cousin's child has just done. She quickly begins questioning his actions with a frown, as they both continue proceeding forwards.

Mukuro carefully steps away from the window, a little bit more afraid of his vicious rival now. Bit by bit does he get to learn how much of a fearsome person the Head Perfect truly is. If only he knew what Hibari was feeling - if not thinking - about most of the time, then maybe he could manage to stay alive more efficiently, instead of having to cower everytime he is taken by surprise.

An illusionist is suppose to be the master of surprises, not be the victim of them.

The two Japanese-born people eventually enter the house, with Miho's voice clearly scolding Hibari. Upon setting her sights on Mukuro while entering the kitchen, her expression quickly softens and the bags she was carrying are immediately put on the dinning table. She then moves to stand right in front of the surprised illusionist.

"You're bleeding!" She says, with eyes full of worry. Mukuro is aware that blood is escaping his wounded cheek, but little in amount, thus making it not something to panic over. Unfortunately, it seems that Miho is a very caring type, and while ignoring the glaring Hibari, she quickly tears a bit of tissue from a giant roll kept in a cupboard, and gently wipes the trail of blood away.

Mukuro looks at her, eyes widen. This isn't the first time someone has tried to take care of him. Some times, before, members of his own gang have tried to make him feel better, one way or another, and often do they get ordered not to. Mukuro believes he can live without the help of others, and only out of kindness does he allow people to do as they please.

Clearly can he see Hibari looking at them, furious. Obviously he doesn't feel he needs Mukuro here, even more have Mukuro be treated by one of his family members. It must be sickening for him, one should be able to realize.

* * *

><p><em>Hibari's POV<em>

* * *

><p>To live with the reality that he is now back at a place he knows as Hell, was frustrating enough for him, to the point where all will to fight back got literally drained out. A week he's told to stay, and with there being certain 'principles', he is unable to do what-so-ever that will enable him to be free from this place before it is too late; before utter despair truly consumes him.<p>

With familiar faces from around the neighborhood having caught his eye, Hibari's temper has already rose higher from the time he first stepped out to go shopping. Upon returning moments later, the sight of a dazed, uninvited rival tempted him into unleashing some fury, and no surprise at all, did the nearby Miho react with much disapproval.

He knew she would, and hated everytime she acted as if she knew what was truly right or wrong. To him, she knew nothing. Dancing around prior to filling her arms with bags, at the sametime bringing the teen towards shopkeepers who greeted them with delight; most of whom recognized Hibari instantly, while Hibari himself wished he couldn't say the same.

It broke him in some way, to see them. The failure to kill Mukuro didn't serve in healing any wounds either, instead, it made this greatly worse, and surprisingly possible considering Hibari's foul mood. Already knowing not enough, Miho is also offering her affections to the hateful illusionist, causing the latter to play a greater part in the Perfect's life.

Unacceptable.

Hibari stands there as he sees their eyes sparkling with mixed emotions; sickening. As unlikely as it is for Mukuro to have his hands crawl over an older woman, Hibari isn't so kind as to view him as someone with absolute obedience. A perfect reason for that is, the teenager had shamelessly stalked him to a bus station.

With the bag quickly placed on the table, Hibari storms off and up the stairs, ignoring all presence while heading straight for his room, slamming the door shut behind him afterwards. For the duration of both his and Mukuro's stay here, this room will be the only place of peace, as it has always been Hibari's personal domain.

Whenever without a choice, he would resort to staying in this very room, and simply remain silent on the bed. Although by now considered a child's room, it still brings him security, especially during times should he not feel that way at any moment.

So many familiar faces, with a six years increase in age, had just appeared to him only moments ago with delightfulness written all over, as if their favorite costume boy had come back on his own free will. If it was his decision to make, he might as well burn this whole house down to avoid being haunted by it. Mukuro is now here, so even if he does that, something of it, such as a memory, will still linger. The memories within Hibari will undoubtedly be erased one way or another, but the same could not be said for the mischievous Mukuro.

Power, loyal subordinates and freedom are the things Hibari had longed for, and gained through his own ability. Out of luck or some other mysterious force, he managed to maintain such a strongly desired life for over half a decade, in which during those years his grandmother was ill, and Miho was still alone to take care of this house. If things had remained that way, Hibari can assure one that he would of been very happy.

If it had lasted even a day longer, he would of had the opportunity to fight Mukuro fairly, and finally get to see who is truly the stronger of the two. It didn't matter if his grandmother's illness ended up taking her life, for as long as he finally had no ties with the world he so despised, he would feel content.

He would of truly have felt so, from the depths of his heart.

Now that happiness is no longer within the reach of his hands. What to blame for this is unclear, or maybe quite obvious, but Hibari is still frustrated about all that has happened and wants it all to end, no matter what the real cause is. To stay in this house, a whole week, and for the worst part, to share this room with Mukuro.

His _own_ domain, simply because his grandmother had decided so.

Under his breath, he curses.

"Rokudo Mukuro...I will bite you to death!"

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later...<em>

* * *

><p>"There, that should do it." A happy Miho says, after successfully covering Mukuro's wound with a small bandage. He has constantly told her to stop worrying, but being rather persistent, she has refused to listen until the end. It is questionable if this is out of pure kindness or self-satisfaction. Whichever the answer is, Mukuro simply continues to smile, allowing himself to feel slightly thankful.<p>

Miho moves to put the things into a small bin, including the blood-soaked piece of tissue. Then she spins around to face the hardly-moved-an-inch Mukuro to say, "I'm going to go check on Aunty, meanwhile, feel free to do whatever you want, okay?" The older woman, as jolly as she sounds and looks, doesn't fully manage to lighten up Mukuro's mood much. Though, due to not noticing this, she just makes her way up the stairs, humming gleefully along the way.

She truly is the optimistic type, and Mukuro kind of wishes to be similar in that manner. Right now, knowing that he has just made Hibari even more unhappy, even without any intention, has made him feel nearly just the same amount of depression.

He truly is, a bad person, no?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> : Please feel free to give me your most honest thoughts about this story/chapter. If you have any words to give, reviews will be accepted. Thank you for reading~


	5. The First Night

**Title** : Halloween with Grandma and Mukuro

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

><p><strong>The First Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Mukuro is an object from a desired life, and his relatives are objects from an abandoned life.<p>

The life in Namimori which he obtained through his own abilities, and kept for six years, is the one thing he wishes to keep forever. The fun and enjoyable times, even the bad ones, are those that became experiences as a result of detaching himself from his unwanted childhood.

Mukuro is one of those bad things that he got, and as much as he - Namimori's Head Perfect - has always been determined to kill him, the fact that he started off as a part of Hibari's better life made him worth remembering, even if death was to successfully tear them apart.

Now that he has made himself a part of this life thought long-gone, Mukuro is a massive annoyance to him. Anger and hate can never stop boiling themselves whenever the thought of Mukuro being here gets endlessly reminded. Had he not stalked him on the way here, then the negative emotions would of been less intense.

However, it is his own fault for not being more careful. Understanding Mukuro's personality enough to know of his disturbing tendencies, he should of been prepared for this. Like how his code of honor is preventing him from instantly _murdering_ Mukuro, his hatred for his past life had blinded him from a painful possibility.

A whole week he must live like this, under the watchful eyes of two distantly-aged women. Should it have been his parents with him instead, Hibari is unsure what the results would be then. He hardly got to know them because of their neglect, their absence, but it was because of them, did he get to know Kazuko more.

A little too much more then needed too.

Curled up slightly at the center of his bed, Hibari simply rests, while trying to ignore everything and may also drift into his own, solitary world; his dream world. Everything in this room is as it was when he last saw it. Miho has done an excellent job keeping all the dust out as well as spiders and even bugs. To thank her for that, even if wanting to, isn't required.

Why? The nature of how his father had granted this duty to Miho was in a way that, it was like a life-long mission for her. Rewards and praises are entirely unnecessary, and she is okay with such a fate. Known to him, Miho is the second-youngest blood relative of the Hibari household, and yet she clearly has a strong will.

Too bad she is rather unbearable, just like the aunt of hers who she admires fiercely.

As sleep is about to embrace the youngest of Hibaris, almost lovingly, a voice suddenly shouts, surprisingly not breaking glass objects to bits, as a result.

"Kyoya-kun! Mukuro-kun! Let us celebrate!"

It was Grandma Kazuko, back to her very lively self once again. When Hibari had returned from shopping, she seemed unusually quiet, the whole house did, and when he marched past her room a while ago, a somewhat gloomy sensation escaped through the small gap leading to her.

Thinking back to the unfortunate years, he was supposed to be the only one capable of letting out such a feeling, and yet, how could a room belonging to someone so energetic, feel so...

"Come, let us decorate!"

Hibari's thoughts are cut short by Kazuko's second (loud) declaration. He does expect himself to be personally dragged out if he remains here, especially after being called. Like a kid with fairy tales, Hibari maintains a bit of hope, and prays that he won't be disturbed for once. As he believed sometime ago, Mukuro will at least share the pain too.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, downstairs...<em>

* * *

><p>The room had been dark, when he peaked into it that one time, so when there appears a sight of many sparkling things being brought down by Kazuko and Miho, Mukuro was honestly taken by surprise. There are lots of them, all colorful and bright. As the two proceed to do as they said they will, Miho starts dancing her way past Mukuro and offers him a hat. In her way of offering, means to just place the object on his head, and continue.<p>

Having barely managed to spin round and put away a certain object, Mukuro's smile fades from unsteadiness. Though as his fingers reach up to bring down the gift, the look of confidence returns again.

It was a hat, and not just of any ordinary hat; it resembles a clown's hat. There are small stripes of pink, larger stripes of yellow, and even larger stripes of white on it. The rest is covered in sparkles and glitter, making it very fancy, if not too childish even for him.

Out of generosity towards them, does Mukuro accept it.

A person so capable of cruelty, is holding back all possible signs of displeasure, as he watches the pair brighten up the lounging room with giggles and joy. Likely can these sounds be heard by Hibari, who is upstairs, and although he is fairly tempted to prevent his rival's temper from having a need to rise, his true nature beckons him not to bother.

Not until, things really become terrible.

The walls are covered with stickers, hearts and stars, of many sizes and colors. Nearly every corner gets altered, leaving Mukuro with little place to stand. He does kindly step from spot to spot, continuing to watch them with his new hat on his head (as Miho insisted). The kitchen soon becomes the next target, and in less than an hour, the whole of the first floor is turned bright and beautiful. Of course, Mukuro wasn't so unwilling to participate in this that he didn't use a bit of his illusions, to bring in some more 'happiness'.

Although the two initially wanted both boys to help, Mukuro had suggested that they were tired, so the understanding pair just left mainly the raven-haired be. This heavily means that, maybe the illusionist isn't all that bad as he thought, having gone out of his way to truly spare one some pain, even if his words didn't speak all the truth.

He himself does feel a bit exhausted from all the excitement that had just occurred around him, but he isn't absolutely sure about Hibari, despite the latter seemingly staying in his bedroom. Seeing that the house was covered in a bit too much 'darkness', Kazuko became suddenly motivated to change that, as Miho explains later on.

Though the old woman's efforts do prove to make things very lively, seeing as the sun is about to set, and little can be done under such brightness, Mukuro isn't entirely sure what use could it be, unless tomorrow there are big plans. If so, then he willingly congratulates the two from deep within.

While the atmosphere around Kazuko feels indeed as cheerful as the few rooms downstairs do, Hibari's aura has always emitted the exact opposite, explaining very clearly how unhappy Hibari feels about everything. Miho was like someone who fitted in the center, being very reasonable yet highly energetic.

If someone were to ask, Mukuro would say, that in personality he would tilt towards Kazuko, but in terms of motive and desires, he would definitely tilt towards Hibari.

This could possibly mean, that there are some things in Mukuro, that Hibari does prefer much more than in his relatives.

Such a thought, does please Mukuro a lot.

"Kufufu."

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter reached his ears the moment his thoughts ended. For a couple of minutes did he manage to obtain some rest after all the messing around downstairs turned quiet, but after that, his own troubled mind refused to leave him in peace. Hibari just continued to lie there, thinking, about possibilities to solutions.<p>

Time swept past him and before he knew it, Miho was approaching his room. Her voice was insisting on something, and when the door creaked opened, Hibari saw over his shoulder, Mukuro being lightly pushed in, before the door was closed behind him.

He looked different.

The oddly styled hair was in a bit of a mess, strains of blue were covering his pale face, and a few were sticking out in random areas. His jacket was slightly down on one side, revealing a bit of his shoulder. He looked very much like a person who had just been shoved through a massive crowd, or a person who had just woken up, or simply...

...a person who had spent sometime with his grandmother.

Hibari looks away from him, and continues to stare forwards, slightly towards the sole window of his bedroom, where a precious tree, not within this house's land, can be seen. It was the home of those that understood him best, and may still do now. If only they still lived there.

It has been six years, after all.

The two teenagers remain silent in the room for a while, with Hibari deep in thought and Mukuro leaning against a wall, near the door. Despite his appearance, a smile is still there, on his face, and slipping past it is a signature sound, one that coincidentally catches Hibari's attention right after he finished thinking again.

"What do you want?"

Hibari coldly asks, still not moving an inch; neither does Mukuro move a muscle, as he leans peacefully against the hard surface. The sun has just set, and the room is already dark. Hibari is refusing to turn on the lights, and Mukuro is okay with that; he is used to the dark anyway. All that is left as a source of light is the moon, shining its way through that single window and illuminating Hibari magnificently.

With his eyes looking down and straight, that is not the sight Mukuro can see, and a sight he doesn't mind not seeing.

"Your household doesn't permit animals, it seems." Mukuro says, mockingly, as if this is even the time to speak without a hint of being serious. This annoys Hibari, but as expected, the older teenager just keeps it in mind, and withholds all urge to attack.

He does know what Mukuro means, despite having used his confusing way of speaking. When in search of amusement, Mukuro will start saying things in a pattern, and of course, there is very few known to like it, let alone understand it. Being about something thought up by Hibari personally, he does gain a clear idea of what the other is trying to say.

"So?"

Both know that Hibari understands the meaning well enough, but since Mukuro chooses not to be direct, then why should Hibari be so, anyway?

"May I?" Mukuro looks up at his rival, and then notices how the white light does indeed make Hibari appear somewhat shiny. It is a nice view, but not something one can just sit or stand watching endlessly. Feeling tired, Mukuro isn't to just daydream for long.

Hibari inhales deeply. So that was what Miho was insisting about. One can assume that Mukuro had tried to sleep downstairs, but couldn't, and was brought up here, where he is required to sleep instead. Being under the care of Kazuko and Miho again, there is little Hibari can do or say about the matter.

Also tired and truthfully hopeless in his options, Hibari makes a decision.

A deal is made, and the Head Perfect moves.

* * *

><p><em>"Murder...! Murder...!"<em>

_"Someone call the police!"_

_"There has been a mass murder here!"_

_"Ahh...! There's a child among the dead too!"_

_"Oh god, oh god, who were these people!?"_

_In the midst of the panic and group of civilians, a single man with dark brown hair, blue eyes, dressed in a large brown coat stands unfazed as he looks directly into the building, where many bodies lie in a pool of blood. He holds his black hat against his chest, his feet stand firm on the slightly muddy ground. _

_It was to be expected, this scene._

_"They were, his...acquaintances."_


	6. Hell's Second Day

**Title** : Halloween with Grandma and Mukuro

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell's Second Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Mukuro shoots up from the bed, his heart pounding heavily, more than he had ever imagined it to. His breathing is unsteady, and his mind feels dizzy. The sky is still dark, but soon it will not be. Being aware of this or not, Mukuro begins to struggle, to try and keep calm.<p>

He slowly removes a hand from his face, and gazes at it with slightly-expressed horror. It is clean and empty, flawless and light-colored, but, at this moment, he can imagine - no - _see_, nothing but fresh red blood allover, soaking his legs as it drips from his palm. He is smart enough to know that nothing is there, but by seeing it, he also knows that certain memories still linger.

Memories that have suddenly struck him tonight.

Lying peacefully and clueless besides him is Hibari, awkwardly facing towards him despite having been facing the opposite direction, when Mukuro took the space on the right side of the bed. The night sky is still making the older teenager shine beautifully, and the sight of this rare moment slightly helps in bringing Mukuro peace.

Like there truly isn't on himself, there is no blood on Hibari. No marks or scratches, no bruises or spots. He is as flawless as pure white snow, as puffy white clouds, and as the most vast and clear blue sky.

Such perfection makes the mind of Mukuro drift partly elsewhere, causing the impact of the sudden nightmare to slowly fade away. Should it be any normal person sitting here, sleep would instantly be resumed, due to naturally ignoring all possibilities of a shock's return; Mukuro is not normal, and he knows better than to think that such a dream will just abandon him after one night...after having been gone for many years.

There currently is only one good thing right now, and that is how no one is able to see or hear him, appearing so terrified by something most would consider, very childish. True to one's words, dreams aren't entirely something to be disturbed by, but Mukuro is determined to remain cautious, even if he leaves no proof of this.

Tomorrow is going to be a new day, a day in which he will be present with Kazuko and Miho, the relatives of Hibari. Of course, this isn't a day to look forward to by the person in question, but Mukuro might at least _try_ to share the burden, and not go out of his way to make things worse.

Maybe as a 'thank you' for being a good distraction, even without awareness or intention, Mukuro will look for a way to allow his rival to wake up, and see a better day.

A day so unlike the one in his dream just now.

The blood gone, his mind at peace, Mukuro lies back down, and begins to think of what to do. Unlike a normal person, he isn't going back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Day Two...<em>

* * *

><p>The morning sun has welcomed all, and the bedrooms are now each tidy and empty.<p>

Hibari, the last to awake, can't deny that hearing his relatives tell him that half the day is fully his, makes him happy. Of course in such a short time, escaping this place isn't an option, especially if to go unnoticed. However, without the need to feel fear over being forced against his will, beyond that of yesterday, he feels comfortable.

The rooms of downstairs are all covered in sparkly objects, the clear explanation for all the noise last night. For unknown reasons, Kazuko and Miho are willing to postpone the celebration of a family reunion, but how do they plan to fill the morning, has yet to be explained.

The only thing understood about this is that Mukuro alone will participate in everything they want to happen, and not Hibari. This thought actually pleases the Head Perfect, as if he hadn't been very furious sometime ago.

He smiles.

His location not being the most important to them, Hibari is able to just rest himself on the roof of his grandmother's house, on the side which he can see his beloved tree. Being near it really does calm him, despite how short such happiness will last.

From the moment he woke up, everything seemed peaceful, or normal, though Mukuro's long use of the kitchen's sink was a bit suspicious, seeing as how he kept washing his hands every few seconds. The one thing that eventually stopped him was a tonfa to his neck and a death glare, then, did he retreat upstairs to their shared bathroom.

Yes, Hibari is sharing a bathroom with his rival. In this house, there are three bedrooms and two bathrooms on the second floor, with Kazuko sharing hers with Miho, and Hibari bathroom's being used by Mukuro as well, much to his own chagrin.

Other than that odd behavior, everything seemed okay, and became a bit better when Miho announced the news.

Right now, Kazuko is preparing breakfast, while Miho is supposedly out shopping again, since she had left the house not long after Hibari got onto the roof. Being so young and small, and very weak, Hibari wasn't capable at getting to such a spot during his early years here, and even if he did manage to, many people would of immediately started searching for him.

How troublesome.

With a brief moment to himself, Hibari decides to just try and relax, and maybe take a nap, like he usually does when on his school's rooftop. His _beloved_, school's rooftop.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later...<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm home~!"<p>

Such an announcement is always nice to say, if not shout, but when the entrance made goes without being careful, someone else might just end up despising it. Understanding that no intention of wanting to harm him existed, Mukuro, who had apparently been standing in front of the door, lightly brushing its surface with his extremely clean hand, grants forgiveness upon almost being slammed flat by the unexpected bursting open of the wooden entrance.

Miho is an innocent Japanese damsel, and so to accuse her of wanting to kill him like so many others do, would be dead wrong. Having successfully stepped aside and missed the door - which hit the wall before bouncing off - by an inch, Mukuro watches with a fast-beating heart, the clueless person dance into the kitchen, her arms full of bags with unknown contents.

It is always strange how one can kill a person, more when they do so accidently.

Kazuko sets the last plate of food on the table, and just like her dress for today, the food itself looks exotic. When she sees her beloved enter the room, she looks up with a smile. Miho gladly returns the expression.

"I've got everything prepared, Aunty. It's all here!"

Miho says, as she turns to place the bags on a counter; Kazuko's expression becomes brighter.

"Wonderful, Miho-chan. Kyoya-kun will be so excited!" She joyfully says.

"I'm sure he will be, and so will Mukuro-kun." Miho adds as she spins round, only to notice Kazuko already seating herself, as if not listening, or simply not listening to everything she hopes to say.

Ignoring this strange behavior, Miho briefly dances towards the table, before spotting Mukuro watching her, with everything about him as flawless as when they first met. A master of deception is always good at hiding faults, no matter how much of a pain it is to do so.

"Mukuro-kun," Miho calls. "Can you go get Kyoya-kun please? It's breakfast time."

"Certainly."

The illusionist replies, bowing. Moments after Miho turns away from him, he is gone, leaving not a trace, nor a hair.

Still lying on the roof at the moment, asleep, is Hibari, and through the knowledge of how the other likes to live, Mukuro manages to locate him correctly in one guess.

"Kufufu." He laughs lightly, to himself.

It is interesting to figure out just what method would be most fun to wake the Head Perfect, but foreseeing the stress that is bound to overcome the teenager later on, after his spare time is up, Mukuro is aware of what great consequences will strike him should he do something fishy now.

Therefore, the illusionist refrains himself from all 'extreme' ideas. Instead, he bends down and gives the other a few shakes, until he wakes.

"Kyoya-kun, time to wake up."

The raven-haired successfully returns from his dreamland, with little annoyance in his expression. To Mukuro's surprise, the end of a tonfa suddenly pops up inches away from his own chin.

"Call me that again and I'll bite you to death."

Although a bit startled, Mukuro still laughs lightly, and soon leads his favorite 'friend' downstairs, where food that will make him lose his appetite awaits.

* * *

><p><em>Later on...<em>

* * *

><p>Although Hibari was in no way daring to take a bite out of such decorated food, Mukuro found most of it very delicious. The appearance may have been too much, but that didn't stop the taste from being excellent. A good portion of it was true Japanese flavor, while the rest was more foreign. Seeing as how it was Hibari's grandmother who cooked it all, Mukuro is impressed.<p>

His Kokuyo student uniform has always been comfortable to wear, to the point where he nearly wears it for everything; battles, rainy days and sometimes even for bed. Mukuro was the first to get up this morning, and so it was sometime later when he was told to wear something new. His clothes were kindly put up for washing, while he was to wear a light blue shirt and black trousers of teenage size, though only in the form of illusions is he doing so, because on the barcode there was a name.

A name he discovered means a lot to Hibari.

Underneath the unbreakable layers of illusion, Mukuro is wearing an illusionary outfit of his school uniform. He may be capable of insane cruelty, but he is not willing to wear something so sacred.

Even if it was insisted upon by dear Miho.

Hibari is wearing a white T-shirt with short sleeves and black trousers, which are similar to his school uniform, assuming they aren't the same one. After breakfast, Mukuro suddenly feels the urge to do a small test, and as Hibari heads for the front door, Mukuro pops up close by and asks...

"I should thank you Miho-san for these clothes, do they belong to you?"

The answer given isn't what was entirely expected, if one was expected that much at all. Hibari's words came out with an icy-cold tone, before he simply left without another word.

"I don't want to talk about it."


	7. Costume Try Outs

**Title** : Halloween with Grandma and Mukuro

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

><p><strong>Costume Try-Outs<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-kun~!"<p>

The sweet voice calls to him loudly, alerting him just how fast he needs to respond. Having been looking around the overly-decorated lounging room, without the absolute feeling of permission, Mukuro instantly spins round to face the older woman, with a panicking feeling inside.

Everything which he had been looking at and touching carefully, is immediately let go of, without the tinniest trace left that he had ever disturbed them.

Being near this woman, does make it quite impossible to keep his calmness.

"Where did Kyoya-kun go?" Miho asks, with a slight pout on her face.

Mukuro inhales deeply for a second, an attempt to wash away any discomfort. It is likely wrong for him to look around stuff that are as sacred as the clothes he's suppose to be wearing, because they are a part of Hibari's unwanted life. He had barged his way into this visit to begin with, and he really shouldn't expect much freedom, no matter what Kazuko and Miho say.

"He went outside again, though I'm afraid I don't know where to-"

The answer was yet to be fully given, in its polite manner, when the front door was suddenly knocked. The voice of an old man faintly calls from outside, and Miho's expression switches from adorably worried to delighted. She storms off to quickly grant access, to whoever wishes to come in.

"Aunty! Joi-jo-san is here!"

Miho joyfully announces, unaware of how hilarious Mukuro finds the unusual name. He tries his best to swallow a few laughs, as he looks on at the short, old man with a long white mustache. He is about half the height of Miho, but seems to share her happy expression. To Mukuro's surprise, standing next to him is Hibari.

That annoyed expression spells bad luck.

A loud cough can be heard, right before Kazuko exits the kitchen to greet the mysterious stranger.

"Joi-jo, what brings you here? Halloween?"

"You bet!" Joi-jo gladly admits. "The day after tomorrow is going to be so enjoyable for the youngsters. Everyone is so excited to see your work, just as they are excited to see Kyoya-kun again."

The jolly man says as he looks up at Hibari, who is obviously too annoyed to even look at anyone, as they stand by the door's entrance. Meanwhile, there are definitely clear smiles on the two women, who seem to know this old man very well. It can be assumed that he's a neighbor.

"Wonderful~! Miho-chan has already prepared the materials."

"What?"

Hibari's words suddenly cut in, as if what Kazuko just said means a great deal to him. Mukuro believes it does, because the word 'costume' and 'Hibari' have never fitted together, for as long as he has known him. Just by looking at his usual expression, even a person on the street can tell how much of a non-joy-lover he is.

Despite his small concerns, Mukuro can't help but feel excited himself, which is why his smile is now slightly devilish.

"You're seriously going to make me wear costumes again?" Hibari asks, looking a bit horrified.

"Why not!?" Joi-jo asks, giving Hibari a slap on the shoulder. To be playful, is obviously the intention, but it is uncertain how soon will wrath bring him doom anyway. "You've always looked so fantastic in Kazuko-chan's outfits."

"I hate them."

Hibari ends his part of the conversation with a truthful statement, right before making way past his relatives to stomp up the stairs. Despite standing _at least_ 15 feet away from him, Mukuro can clearly sense the killing intent coming from his rival, and is surprised to see the other three 'regular' citizens feeling nothing.

Many normal people he has encountered, have always reacted much strongly towards such intensity than himself, which might mean that these three aren't normal, or are simply used to what has never caused them any sort of harm.

How pitiful.

"Joi-jo-san, where did you find Kyoya-kun? I was just about to go look for him."

"On the roof."

...and with that, Kazuko immediately coughs out in shock. Mukuro watches quietly as she expresses clear disliking for Hibari's use of her house's roof, out of fear for his own safety and the poor use of wonderful time. Concerned once again over his rival's mental state, Mukuro sneaks his way up the stairs smoothly, only to just barely catch Miho say this.

"We're going to have two vampires this year~!"

He can't deny that he feels quite uncomfortable with this idea. After all, he is no blood sucker, but more of a body stealer, though Hibari might just fit the profile well with his catchphrase.

"Kufufu."

* * *

><p><em>"Enough with the ruckus, Mukuro." The Head of Namimori Junior High's Perfects, coldly demands. Although standing mostly in shadow, his single tonfa is able to shine brightly under the small contact from the sun's light, nicely illuminating its wielder's face. This reveals the death glare that has always sent many cowering for their deaths.<em>

_Only this man, finds it as nothing to be afraid about._

_"Why must I stop? Is it because of your school's guests? A bunch of ordinary people shouldn't possibly be capable of keeping you from fighting my minions." The taller of the two, also the more sadistic, is sitting on a sofa as he smiles happily at his welcomed guest. The sun's light is shining from behind him, making his face be covered in shadow. Though even with little light, his unique right eye is still glowing, in a very spooky way._

_"Just stop it, I'm not in the mood for games today." The raven-haired insists, his tone being proof of how his patience is quickly running out. The Head of the Kokuyo students, is having so much fun teasing his favorite rival, that likely no logical thing said could stop him from continuing his attacks._

_Then again..._

_"Well, why don't you dress up like those honor students, or even that mascot, and I'll leave you be."_

_The response was far from a 'yes' or an 'okay'. It was a tonfa, thrown right at the head of the one who dares to tell the Japanese teenager to dress up as something. The weapon misses, since it was easy to dodge. A battle between them doesn't commence as a result, as being the one also in charge of the events at his school, there is no time for the Head Perfect to waste at Kokuyo Land. True, the chaos may continue, but if the one at the root of it all refuses to end it peacefully, he will just have to find a way._

_He has always found ways, to solve all his problems._

_Always._

* * *

><p>His back leaning against the wall, next to a locked door, Mukuro briefly thought back to a time when he first had a conversation about costumes, with the one currently alone in his room; just the way he prefers it.<p>

To see his anger, to feel his aura, is all a sign that he is still himself, and not fully consumed by despair like yesterday. It may mean death to those who don't know how to behave, during times when a mood as bad as this pops up, but knowing the answer himself, Mukuro feels absolutely fine with seeing his rival all annoyed.

As long as he doesn't become too annoyed, there really isn't anything to worry about, no?

In the dark dark room, where the curtain is drawn to block all light, Hibari is lying slightly curled on the middle of his bed, hoping to seclude himself from the outside, where things truly remain like Hell for him. It has only been a single day, and yet he is already unable to remain calm much longer. Six more days await him, and there is a big chance that he won't make it that long at all. Mukuro's never invited presence isn't helping as he had hoped, and is only making things worse, as he had feared.

"I suppose you rarely watch movies, correct?"

The voice of the illusionist asks from outside, and Hibari can tell that he is very close, likely right by the door. Even during times that Hibari is unable to feel any joy, Mukuro always seems to keep his calm, outside and probably inside too. How...not envious, but hateful.

"..."

No response, not a single word, but ears are still listening to what its owner can't be bothered to stop from coming.

"Such as 'Dracula', one of my old favorites." Mukuro lies, causing himself to laugh lightly at the end of his sentence. To start teasing conversations is really enjoyable, and not always can Mukuro be truthful with his words, making it quite the fun thing for him to do; having to quickly make up unexpected stories, especially when it is clear that Hibari can get disturbed by them at any moment.

When there is no sound replying, Mukuro continues.

"Approaching the victim to get at their necks, and then sucking out the blood from their veins. How delicious." Mukuro amusingly explains. Such knowledge was gained from the words of others, and news spoken about all the movies, which he couldn't be bothered to see for himself.

Grown tired with letting Mukuro talk on, Hibari submits himself to saying...

"As if I can't tell how much you hate the movie."

The words come out with a hint of sarcasm, but unlike Mukuro's own words, said almost like a poem, they came full of honesty. As a result, Mukuro lets himself pout for a second, also realizing that Hibari really is more sharp than he thought, which means there is no reason to get to the point by using movies, and so another method shall be picked up.

"Dracula was a vampire, for sure, but on the night of this year's Halloween, you and I will become him instead."

"What?"

Mukuro chuckles, his hand covering his mouth.

This is just too fun, and obviously Hibari must be getting tired of hearing him laugh so often.

The Head Perfect slightly rises from his bed, his eyes on the door. As his bent arms support the weight of his upper body slightly, only the worst of explanations come close to telling Hibari, what the other is actually trying to say. It has been made clear a few times already that he is to wear a costume, but disbelief has left him unable to fully accept this.

With Mukuro - his sole rival - telling him that they will together become this so-called famous vampire, during this year's Halloween, that can only mean...

...lipstick and colorful clothing.

So that was the kind of materials that Miho had gone out to buy, much to the horror of her younger relative. Now that he thinks of it, Mukuro said he too will be joining in this 'transformation'. As possibly interesting as it can be to have the other also wear crazy clothing, this strong-willed teenager can't help but feel that he is back in a life that grants no mercy.

"I hope to see Hibari Kyoya, looking like a genuine blood-sucker on that night." Mukuro smirks, aware of how much attention he has by now gained from his rival, just as expected. "Not...a biter."

He doesn't want to admit being afraid, but using the excuse that he wishes to stay alive, Mukuro immediately steps away from the wall and turns around, facing the door. He suddenly feels an intense, deadly aura emerging from inside the room, and there is no question as to who or why that is.

Whichever nickname was it that made Hibari snap, is unknown, but neither were ever said to make anyone - besides himself - happy.

Before any death could come knocking on doors, or before a ferocious assault could come bursting through one, a cheerful Miho comes dancing up the stairs, and spots Mukuro standing a couple of feet away from a Pandora's box.

"Mukuro-kun~!" She calls once again.

The relaxed-looking illusionist turns to look at the older woman, with a smile, but even with his mind now focusing on her, he is still keeping his guard up in case the only thing keeping two fierce rivals apart, is taken down.

"Joi-jo-san said he will be preparing lots of candy this year, so me and Aunty want to prepare you two as soon as today." Miho announces, now standing not five feet away from her guest. It is curious to know whether she can feel it at all or not, the killing intent that hasn't reduced even a tiny bit since she appeared.

"I see, but what about the celebration for this afternoon?" Mukuro kindly asks, remembering how he had witnessed the first floor being covered in such bright colors, with of course, a bit of his illusions secretly added on.

"Aunty said not to worry, for after lunch, once Kyoya-kun's free time is up, we're going to have lots of fun down there." Miho proudly answers, though little does she know - or simply bothers to know - how frustrated it makes Hibari feel, who is by this point standing on the other side of the door, not lying down, thus making it easier to listen to every word exchanged between two unpleasant 'acquaintances'.

A nightmare, today is _surely _going to be.

Miho places a pile of silk fabric onto Mukuro's arms, telling him, "These are yours to wear on Halloween, now follow me, you're going to be the first to do some try-outs." With that, the lively damsel dances along the corridor and back down the stairs, out of sight, without the slightest reaction to Hibari's aura.

Amazing.

Nevertheless, Mukuro is left with the requirements to carry the burden of being here, and to do so alone until lunch time. Keeping his smile on his face, Mukuro begins to head down too, until he hears Hibari's voice calling to him.

"Mukuro," The Italian teenager stops, and stands still. "What exactly did you do to convince them to give me spare time?" A gentle, even soft laughter slips past Mukuro's lips, and as expected, it gets increasingly tiring for the Head of Perfects. Mukuro looks over his shoulder slightly, eyeing the door, and with slight hope for amusement, he gives his most honest reply.

"A long time of absence has left you in need of getting used to things, especially when such a return came surprisingly." Wanting to say less than he can, or less of what would be more truthful, in order to maintain his mysterious-like behavior, Mukuro adds by saying, "...or something like that, Kufufu."

The answer granted, Hibari doesn't say a word and lets Mukuro continue to walk away, towards what will become something Hibari himself will face, once his time is over. As happy as he is not to be called down now, he still doesn't feel the need to say 'thank you' of any sort. Instead, he drops back down onto his bed, and decides to sleep his way throughout the morning.

Going onto the roof again, clearly isn't an option anymore.


	8. Welcome You Home

**Title** : Halloween with Grandma and Mukuro

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome You Home<strong>

* * *

><p>Kazuko is his parental grandmother, who took charge of caring for him at the request of his parents.<p>

_"Kyoya-kun, let Granny cuddle you~!"_

She has always been affectionate, loving, and never shy to show how much she sees her only grandchild as a true grandson.

_"Grandma Kazuko, what is this?"_

_"It's dinner~! Don't forget to leave all 20 straws out, so they can be used for breakfast."_

However, she has always done things so differently from others. A simple final meal of the day, was turned into a castle consisting of at least ten different colors, and three layers. It wasn't very big, but the decorations were extreme. Twenty straws were used to make up a funny-looking fence, with tiny chocolate chips all over red jelly that acted as the sea, between the so called fence and castle.

That's the most Hibari can - and wishes to - remember of the first dinner his grandmother ever made for him, and for sure, little of it was touched at all. He neither prefers to remember what the straws were reused to make for the day after's breakfast.

That woman has always been so unusual. Although her liveliness has never brought herself any real harm - save for giving Hibari reasons to want to kill her one day - a child born of two strict and constantly-busy people, was never to be the energetic type; calm and quiet, and a lover of seclusion, Grandma Kazuko was just not right for him.

_"_Rarr,_ for me, my little tiger-ducky."_

_"No."_

Halloween costumes were always so strange, so odd, and obviously embarrassing. The smell put on was never any nicer for the one forced to wear them. Somehow, everyone living in this neighborhood constantly loved them. Not a single member of any house was able to resist congratulating his grandmother's fine work.

If only she was more normal, then maybe he could truly love her.

_"Kyoya, come back!" _

_"Kyoya!"_

Hibari still remembers the voices of his parents, though he isn't entirely sure if they were ever that near him when he dashed off, leaving them behind as he went all the way towards Namimori. Even if he did love Kazuko more, it is still likely that this little scenario would be the same; he would still run away.

In the end, no one in his family is...

"Kyoya-kun, lunch time~!"

...lovable.

* * *

><p><em>Downstairs...<em>

* * *

><p>As he washes his hands in the kitchen sink, the sound of running water is close to his ears, yet the brief but heavy coughs coming from Kazuko still manage to overthrow all noise around the house. There is about a 90 centimeters gap between the counters next to the window, and the dinning table, and still such a hurtful sound is the most clear to him.<p>

A hand rises to once again rub off all remains of make up, applied to his face not long ago. Though a teenager with lots of experience, this is the first time his features have been decorated, especially by someone else who strongly insisted it; she even went over the bandage.

The costume was indeed like a vampire's outfit, but as to be expected from an old woman with a fascinating imagination, it wasn't as simple as a black suit with a long cape. No no, it was far more terrifying, if not extremely adorable. To merely look at it would be enough for Hibari to want to dash back upstairs again and not ever come down until all the days have passed, since it is so not something he'd be caught dead wearing.

Mukuro himself, fully admits not being absolutely amused by the hand-made Halloween costume, for no matter how much more alright he is with wearing the 'unusual', there are still limits; and the costume made by Kazuko has already gone passed that limit by a thousand miles.

How embarrassing.

Nevertheless, as the older teenager makes his way down the stairs, Mukuro maintains his deceiving smile as always, while tolerating the need to keep his hands clean.

_'Murder!'_

_'Oh my god!'_

He doesn't want to feel 'connected' to the nightmare, that may strike again...tonight.

Once Hibari makes it to the entrance of the kitchen, Miho - standing by the now bagged costumes - turns to him while pulling out one of the two main contents. Kazuko's coughing has reduced, and Mukuro's attention has been drawn elsewhere, even from the sink.

"Kyoya-kun~! Check this out!"

As predicted, the Head of Perfects is quickly gone after his similar-looking costume is revealed. Not expecting this scenario herself, Miho stares on in slight confusion, unaware how Mukuro is struggling not to burst out a few laughs. Kazuko, meanwhile, is just sitting peacefully. Her eyes away from Mukuro, her attention not on Miho, and her mind not on Hibari. She is just calmly waiting for everyone to be seated.

To Mukuro, that can only mean...

... that she has prepared for the worst that has yet to come.

"Kyoya-kun, come back~!"

Is there a chance that he'll ever come back, to join Mukuro in this trip through his own Hell?

Who knows?

* * *

><p>By the time Mukuro saw his rival again, was about more than an hour and a half later. The annoyed teenager was brought down by the ear by a happy Miho, with the former now covered in what seems to be glitter, though only under direct light can one see the colorfulness he has somehow gained.<p>

To make things more odd, as Miho walks past him, dragging the younger one along, Mukuro can smell the strong scent of apple perfume, and for some reason his imaginations will only accept that it is likely coming from Hibari, due to his 'small changes' in appearance.

Although this unexpected turn of events has taken Mukuro by surprise, not only is he still able to maintain his amused expression, but also snatch away a small item he had been looking at, just before attempting to re-enter the kitchen now that Kazuko's coughs have finally stopped. She had insisted he leave, saying that she was going through a brief, bad period, and should be gone by tomorrow.

Being instinctively persistent in doing what he shouldn't, Mukuro had briefly resumed his look around the decorated lounging room, and only this time, did he get to take something that might turn into a souvenir. Though he knows it is wrong, and never planned on doing such a thing to begin with, knowledge he gained from his previous searches have inspired him to do something...illegal.

Not that he can't bear the guilt of committing the act of theft of any level, but due to having sincerely hoped to mostly be near Hibari and not grab hold of anything unwanted of the latter, it can't be helped that he does however, feel the need to apologize from within.

Mainly to poor old Kazuko.

"Now, time to welcome you back home." Miho says, as she gently pulls Hibari over towards her front, where their eyes meet directly. She maybe the first woman Mukuro has actually seen being physically capable in getting Hibari to do things, even more than some of the superior female visitors who come to Namimori every now and then.

"I'm honestly uninterested." Hibari coldly says back, his ear now free of hold, though the same couldn't be said about his cheek.

"Don't be silly. Me and Aunty did all this knowing you'd be happy." The joyful one claims, as she somewhat roughly pulls on Hibari's seemingly spotless cheek. It is surprising how she is not getting 'bitten' right now for her clear offenses, but that may prove the existence of a soft side that Hibari has for relatives.

Miho takes both of Hibari's hands, once again releasing an unfortunate part of the other's body.

"Now, put on your ears and let us dance our hearts out~!"

She then dances over to a music player, and instantly after she presses the button, a lively tune starts to play. Hibari's unhappy expression hints to Mukuro that he has heard this song, and danced around this room before. Whether or not this is true, Mukuro is still curious to know what it is like, but can't admit feeling as happy as Miho to personally experience the dancing himself.

Dancing to such a song, has never been something he's good at.

A pink headband with cute, big, fluffy, pink bunny ears is put on Hibari's head, Miho then pulls him by the hands and starts dancing around the room with him, though she seems to be doing most of the bouncing around herself. Lights begin to switch between different colors, and when Mukuro turns round to see why, he sees Kazuko stepping out of the kitchen, with a hand on a couple of switches.

How creative of her to have such a thing.

With her heart filled with energy, Kazuko takes Hibari to dance around herself while Miho slips a pair of equally adorable, yellow bunny ears onto Mukuro. Miho herself is now wearing a blue pair. When the illusionist looks back at her, surprise momentarily on his face, Miho smiles back brightly and then takes his hand, pulling him into a jumpy dance.

Illusions secretly fill the room in an attempt to add more joy to it, and since Hibari noticed a few of them, he 'accidently' steps on Mukuro's foot without his relatives noticing. The four bunnies dance and sing (one absolutely against his own will) to the songs that plays, and in time, a few neighbors come to join.

This atmosphere, though it clearly shows some of the happiness humans can have in their everyday lives, especially with creativity at their side, is without question, an atmosphere in which Hibari feels gravely upset about. No wonder he constantly seems to want to flee, and be away from here, to want to stomp away all grumpy, and be alone in darkness.

To Mukuro, this display of smiles and bright colors, suggests to him why Hibari so dislikes his family, and loves Namimori so fiercely. These people are so different, slightly goofy, and no such person exists in Namimori. Understanding this important difference, maybe now will the illusionist end his rain of terror on that dear school of his rival. Solely because, he sincerely feels a bit sorry.

He is originally human himself, after all.

A bit of sadness is natural.


End file.
